1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphical user interface for an electronic shopping mall, and more particularly to a graphical user interface which resembles the layout of a mall to facilitate the users navigation of and acclimation to a particular web site.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of the Internet and the World Wide Web (the "Web") is continuing to expand at an exponential rate with new users logging on each day. Many web pages allow users to browse and purchase merchandise without the user ever having to leave the computer terminal.
Before the advent of on-line shopping, consumers typically had to go to stores and shopping malls. Some consumers, however, do not enjoy shopping and would prefer to do so from their homes. Likewise, many consumers are pressed to find significant time to enjoy the shopping experience, thereby making if difficult to spend quality time in a shopping mall. Furthermore, shopping malls and stores often present obstacles for consumers, including the handicapped and the elderly, who may be intimidated by crowds. Additionally, shopping malls are generally located in densely populated areas. For many consumers, particularly those in rural areas, time and distance are prohibitive factors in traveling to a shopping mall.
Mail order catalogs and television shopping channels have sought to address these challenges, with varying degrees of success. However, mail order catalogs suffer from the problem that consumers are limited in their shopping choices by the types of catalogs they receive through the mail. Television shopping channels are not available in every city and consumers have no control over what items are viewed.
These and other disadvantages are sought to be overcome by the preferred embodiments of the invention.
It is therefore an object of the preferred embodiments to provide a mechanism by which consumers may shop without having to visit the shopping mall.
It is a further object of the preferred embodiments to reduce the time and effort expended by consumers in meeting their shopping needs.
It is still further an object of the preferred embodiments is to allow consumers to shop at a variety of stores, as would be the case in visiting a shopping mall, without having to leave the home and without having to collect mail order catalogs.